Maybe it's the Majic in the Air
by xxxSlothy
Summary: So, Cleao is off to school, leaving Orphen and Majic alone. This fic is very fluffy and is, to change things a bit, Orphen/Majic


Oh wow! A

Maybe it's the Majic in the Air

By the Slothy

"It's about time that annoying git was gone," Orphen said in satisfaction. He almost had what was equal (for him) to skip in his step. Orphen walked happily outside the city limits with his student trailing behind him with a "slightly" lighter backpack. Orphen stopped suddenly, bent down and picked up a rock.

"Hey Master! Wait, you're going too fast!" Majic yelled as he ran to catch up. He panted as he rested next to his master. "Hey, what are looking at?" Orphen smashed the rock into his poor student's face. The sudden rush of pain plus the wait of the luggage caused the poor blond to collapse.

"Shut the hell up! We just got rid of miss- Majic?" Orphan felt slightly guilty for what he had done. The path was stained with Magic's nose blood. The bag was mercilessly not on top of the teen or it would certainly squashed out what little life he had. "Majic, are you okay?" No response. Orphen looked around to make there was no one in eye sight, and bent over Majic. "I'm sorry,"

Later that day...

Magic woke up to find himself really cold and wet from the neck down. He opened his eyes and saw his master looking at him. "Wha-!" And then he was underwater. He splashed and kicked until his mouth was above the surface. "What are you doing to me!?"

"I'm trying to heal you!" Orphen said tersely. Then Majic noticed that the pond gave off a green glow. Majic was puzzled for a moment still trying to get his bearings. Then he looked down and saw that he only had boxers on. His master had his hands around the younger boy's waist, raising him up in the air. And Orphen only had on his black speedo. "This is a healing pond that I learned about while in the tower! This is a part of your education!"

"Master, thanks for healing me," Magic said kind of embarrassed; he usually wore a top when swimming. Then he thought about his undressed-ness. "Master did you undress me?" Orphen dropped Majic into the water so he wouldn't be to see his master's face flush with red.

"Idiot student, don't think about the details and just heal!" Orphen said as he walked up the rune encrusted stone stairs. Majic floated on his back and let the glow wash over him until his nose didn't hurt him anymore. He swam over to his master and climbed up the steps out of the pond. When he was out he saw glimpsed Orphen's bare butt just before it was covered by pants. Why had it taken his master so long to put on his clothes?

Orphen's back was turned away from Majic since his face was still blushing. Majic watched his master get dressed while pretending to look for his own clothes. Majic took in the sight of the half naked Orphen buckling his belt, and felt something stir in his chest. Orphen could feel those innocent green eyes staring at his mature body. Majic didn't want to admit that he enjoyed watching his master get dressed nor did Orphen want to admit he enjoyed being watched.

"Majic! set up the tent and get some fire wood," Orphen ordered, throwing the younger boy's clothes at him. Majic clutched them to his chest and nodded. Orphen walked into the woods so he could think. He set up spell so that he could find his way back to the camp.

As he walked deeper into the woods he trudged deeper into his thoughts. What was he thinking? He had only loved Azalie, but she was a mother now, totally devoted to the man she had loved. Orphen had never seen his student depressed even once. Majic always wanted to be useful, always wanted to learn, to be just like his master.

But it was that innocence that he had that Orphen didn't that the sorcerer admired. To be like his master he would have to see how horrible the world was. If he saw the horrors of truly powerful magic, if Majic grew strong would he still be so cheerful? Orphen didn't want risk it.

Majic worked on putting up the tent. There was only one queen-sized futon since Cleo had always insisted on sleeping in the tent while she forced the boys to sleep outside. Majic got really anger since his master would probably force him to sleep outside on the dew covered grass. His master, always so angry for one reason or the other, why did he stay with him? They had been traveling together for months and had many great adventures. By now Majic had gotten used to his master's abuse. Majic finished the putting up the tent and went out to collect fire wood.

His master was somewhere in these woods, wandering off looking all mysterious as usual. Majic felt his heart beat faster, that feeling waking up in his chest again. Orphen was so confidant about himself and his body. He didn't wear bathing suits but speedos. And he didn't go to bed in pajamas but naked. A raindrop landed onto his blond hair. Majic looked around his surroundings and realized he was lost. He looked in his arms and there was no wood. But there was wood inside his pants. He looked up into the sky and said: "Let there be Light!" A single flare spell reached up into the sky. As it flew up high the rain came pouring down.

Orphen came back to see the tent was up but Majic wasn't around. He started searching for the blond when he saw the flare go up into the sky. It was pretty far away. "Idiot" Orphen said to himself. He cast a spell so that he would be able to find his way back and went to save his student. The rain cam down thick and the clouds were thundering with flashes in their dark bellies. As he ran between the trees Orphen realized that he should have taught the spell he had just used to Majic.

Majic, soaked to the bone, rested himself underneath the tree to get out of the rain. His teeth chattered and his whole body shivered. The strong wind made the rain slant as it fell down. It made the trees shake and the cold bite all the down to his bones. Majic smiled; there was no way Orphen would let him die out here. He had been more hopeless situations before. He knew he could rely on his master to keep him safe.

Orphen ran and saw his student propped up against a tree, smiling. Even in this weather, how can he be smiling? That smile of Majic's made the rain falling in bucketloads, the howling winds, the thunderclaps, and even Azalie stabbing herself almost seem to disappear. A bolt of lightning struck the tree that had barely protected Majic from the rain. Orphen ran, whispering a spell. He ran faster than he ever had before; just to protect that smile.

Orphen grabbed the soaked Majic and cast a fireball that blew the falling pieces of tree into harmless ash. Whether it had been the sheer speed that Orphen had grabbed him or his own exhaustion, Magic began to lose consciousness in his master's arms. When he was lucid they were both in the tent. Orphen had used a smelling salt to wake him up. They were both wet and tired.

"If we both go under the blanket on that futon, it'll act like a towel." Orphen said to his student. He stripped off his clothes and threw into a pile. Majic blushed at seeing his master's naked form. Orphen plopped himself onto the futon trying to ignore how cold he really was. "Well, what are you waiting for!?"

Majic sighed, got up, and walked towards the luggage to put on his pajamas and sleeping cap. And then he stopped himself. He took off his water logged clothes and threw them into a  
pile along with Orphen's.

Oprhen lied on his side, his back to Majic. He felt as the blond got under the blanket and laid himself down. Then he felt a hand press against the side of his torso, and a wet chest against his equally moist back. "If we share our body heat, we won't be as cold," Majic whispered into Orphen's ear. The older boy turned around to face his pupil. Majic had on that cute puppy smile. Orphen almost pushed the blond away, but stopped himself. His expression and put his arms around Majic pulling him close. Majic felt his master's heart beat faster against his head. Orphen could feel Majic's heartbeat becoming faster as well.

They fell asleep in each other's arms as the storm raged on outside.

The End.


End file.
